The invention relates to the use of satellite position signals to determine the position of a point in space and time. An illustrative system in accordance with the invention permits very rapid surveying and mapping of terrain (e.g., in oil fields, along roads or railroads, in cities, etc.) as well as near-real time tracking of the position of moving objects.